


Introduction to Perspective Taking

by virgo_writer



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Darkest Timeline, Episode: s03e04 Remedial Chaos Theory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil!Jeff questions the validity of the Darkest Timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Perspective Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I musing about. Kind of AU depending upon how you take Jeff's imagining of the Darkest Timeline.

"Explain to me again why this is supposed to be the darkest timeline?" Jeff demanded, eyeing the rest of the study group.  He paused on Abed and Troy before adding, "And do it without blaming it on those stupid goatees."

Abed shrugged.  "That's exactly what I'd expect you to say in the darkest timeline," he said ominously.

"That's what I'd say in any timeline," Jeff answered him with deadpanned sarcasm.  "Goatees are lame."

"You're lame," Britta piped up, having embraced her evilness completely by adding a second blue streak to her hair.

Jeff rolled his eyes, ignoring Britta's contribution.  "I don't see what's so bad about this timeline," he told the group as he brought them back on topic.  "I got my license back.  Pierce is out our hair.  Troy has a cool voice box thingee."  Troy nodded sagely.  "Shirley got her Sandwich Shop and Annie's now the billionaire heiress to a moist towelette empire.

"Sounds to me like everything worked out just fine," he concluded.  He leaned back in his chair, waiting for their cheers of agreement.

"Seriously?!" Britta questioned, clearly outraged - although when wasn't she.  "You think this is all okay just because we made a few quick dollars off Pierce's death."

Her hand shot out dramatically across the table.  "Annie went to a mental hospital.  And she got arrested," she said, an accusing finger pointed at her friend.

Annie shrugged timidly.  "It was only for a little while and Jeff got me off the felony charges," she reminded Britta, sending a smile towards Jeff.

Britta continued, unsatisfied by Annie's easy acquiesense to Jeff's side of the argument.  "You lost your arm," she pointed out, half-shouting the reminder.

Jeff shrugged, smirking his smarmy-lawyer smirk.  "And look at that.  I'm still awesome.

"Abed," he said, flicking his one hand towards Abed.  "You've been to the other timelines.  Why don't you tell us what's so great about them?"

Abed frowned.  "Well I've only seen two of the other timelines," he told the group.  "In the prime timeline, Shirley and Pierce were going into business together and were in some argument about whose name would appear on the lease."

"That doesn't sound very nice," Shirley noted, frowning at her bottle of whiskey.

"Jeff was being blackballed by his old firm," Abed continued, tapping his chin as he recalled the events.  "Britta was recklessly providing advice as an unlicensed psych major.  And Troy transferred to the Air Conditioning Repair School.

"Also, we all got kicked out of Greendale and had to repeat Biology in summer school."

Annie gasped.  Troy's voice box gave a computerised "noooo".

Jeff waved his hand as though to present the whole sordid affair on a platter.  "I rest my case."

"What about the other timeline?" Britta asked, hoping this one might serve her better.

"Right," Abed nodded to her.  "You and Troy got married and had a baby called Chewbacca meaning "one who hunts bounties"."

The rest of the group snickered as Britta swore that she'd never be involved in such an antiquated custom.

"I guess Jeff does make a good point," Abed said, tilting his head as he analysed the events.  "Things don't really seem to have gone that well for us in the other timelines.

"Maybe all of our timelines are dark," he continued, his voice dropping and his eyes unfocused.    "Perhaps the point is not which timeline is the darkest, but the one that can find light in that darkness."

 He straightened suddenly, locking eyes with Jeff.  "I accept your premise," he told Jeff.

Jeff nodded sagely.  "I propose we leave the Prime!Timeline to their own misery and just deal with our own."

"Seconded," Annie threw in quickly.

"Any opposed?" Jeff questioned.  His gaze moved quickly around the room before landing back on Abed who gave a small nod.

"Right then," he said, taking their silence as approval.  "Next order of business: Britta's hair.

"All opposed say 'I'."

 


End file.
